enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lem Jukes
Lemminkainen Joukahainen, best known as Lem Jukes, was the son of Ukko Jukes and the heir to Juke Limited.''Earth Unaware'' He was first introduced in ''Earth Unaware''. History Earth Unaware During the events prior to the First Formic War, Lem had been put in charge of testing the glaser. The chief engineer was Richard Dublin, whom Lem replaced after little progress was made in testing the glaser. After testing the glaser successfully on a small asteroid, Lem decided instead of progressing in increments like planned that he would test the glaser on a large asteroid. In order to get the job done in a quick fashion, Lem needed to bump the free miner ship ''El Cavador'' off the asteroid they were mining. The attack on the El Cavador caused a death, which wasn't intended. During the attack the free miner crew had hacked the corporate ship, and this knowledge stressed out Lem. Later, Lem would decide to send Podolski to Weigh Station Four in order to retrieve the hacked information when El Cavador showed up to the station. On Weigh Station Four, Lem sold some of the mined nickel from the asteroid to Staggar, an employee of the station. While eating at a Thai Restaurant on the station, a man named Verbatov threatened Lem because Juke Limited had caused him harm several years early. Verbatov was killed by Chubs Zimmons in order to protect Lem. A week after leaving Weigh Station Four, the ''Makarhu'' was contacted by El Cavador's captain, Concepción Querales, requesting assistance. When Lem first received the transmission, he thought they were trying to obtain revenge for the death of their crew member; however, the real reason for contacting Lem was to ask for help in an attack on the Formic scout ship. After reviewing the information received from Concepción, Lem, Chubs, and Dr. Noloa Benyawe unanimously decided to help attack the Formics. A vessel from the WU-HU Corporation, led by Captain Doashang, had also allied with El Cavador ''and the ''Makarhu for the attack on the Formics. The plan the three decided on was to board the Formic starship, place explosives on the hull, and hopefully leave without being spotted. The WU-HU ship was to connect with El Cavador ''to transport the women and children off the ship, and stay behind during the attack. Lem contacted Concepción and told her the resources he was able to give for the attack. In the same call, he confronted her about the stolen files, and was surprised when Concepción said she would delete the files with no qualms. The attack on the Formic ship was going well until a mine went off prematurely. The attack caused the Formics to come to the surface of the ship for repairs and ended in swarms of Formics defending their ship from the crew of ''El Cavador and the Makarhu. Lem was on the Makarhu during the attack beside the line used to send men to the Formic ship's surface. Lem was horrified by the Formic's suicide tactics and hoped to be able to save some of his men. When four men arrived at the line, Lem ordered the line brought back to the ship; however, three Formics quickly followed and attached to the line. Chubs ordered the line to be severed to save Lems life and then ordered to leave the site of the attack, abandoning El Cavador to its destruction. After the attack, Lem continued to follow the Formics. However, Lem was unable to contact Earth because of interference caused by the Formic ship. Lem and his colleagues tried to come up with a plan for contacting Earth or discovering a weakness of the Formics. During their brainstorming, another gamma blast from the formic ship occurred. They were able to calculate that these blasts occur every 6 hours, and that the next one would potentially destroy the Juke Limited mining asteroid Kleopatra, which is home to over seven thousand workers. Lem had tried to save Kleopatra, but Chubs had ultimate authority from Lem's father, so Chubs ordered the Makarhu to stay behind the Formic ship in order to not risk Lem's life, revealing to Lem that he did not have ultimate authority. Earth Afire Eight months later, Lem gave a speech to honor the dead of the attack on the Formic ship and the Battle of the Belt. During the speech, Lem blamed Chubs for the deaths of the people at Kleopatra by stating that they could have been saved if Chubs let them warn Kleopatra. Lem proceeded to resign as captain because of his shame, giving the official command of the Makarhu ''to Chubs.[[Earth Afire|''Earth Afire]] Dr. Benyawe later consulted Lem about his decision, and said that there was already talk of a mutiny against Chubs. Lem had made a power play in order to obtain ultimate power as he should have had as a captain. Chubs then came in to ask Lem about the next step, but Lem let Chubs decide how he wanted to dismiss the offer as captain. After Chubs sent a recording to everyone stating he was declining the offer to become captain, Lem made a statement about how he would gladly retain the title and position of captain on the Makarhu. Lem began consulting with Benyawe on a new design for the glaser, which would diminish the deadly effects of the quickly expanding gravity waves that resulted from firing it. However, the design was costly due to the fact it would be destroyed every single time it was used, but Lem wanted Benyawe to continue developing the design as a way to fight the Formics. During the discussion of these "shatter boxes," Chubs interrupted with news of a STASA beacon which was emitting a signal. Lem decided to investigate the signal, which would take 18 hours to retrieve and increase their travel time to Luna by 12 days. The STASA beacon was left by Captain Dionetti, who had left information about the Formic ship and a video of 62 ships that decided to stop the Formic ship on its way to Earth. The conflict became known as the Battle of the Belt. Dionetti was also issuing a warning of peace declaring that no other ship should attack the Formic ship until its intentions were clear due to United Nations law. Lem was severely disappointed with Dionetti's stance and ordered the Makarhu to hasten for Earth. On the way to Earth, Lem rented out the entire ''Last Chance'' station from Felix Montroose in order to send a message to his father. On the station, Lem renegotiated his rate for renting the station from Felix because the station was not in great condition. While renegotiating the rate, Victor Delgado interrupted, blaming Lem for the death of Marco. Lem was able to calm down Victor when Chubs pulled his gun out, and he realized Victor was the one that Concepciòn sent to warn Earth, so he ended up explaining what happened to his family. Lem then left to contact his father, telling him of the time he spent in space over the course of the next several hours. Ukko asked Lem to come to Luna, wanting to know the names of the men who died during the attack on the Formic ship, so he could tell their families. Lem then left the station to head to Luna. Lem landed on Luna at the specified time by his father. When he went inside to greet Ukko, Lem witnessed a spectacle of women, media, and Juke Limited employees waiting to see him arrive back from his two year mission. After hugging his father, Lem and Ukko quickly left the building and had a discussion in the skimmer where Ukko criticized Lem on his decision making during the mission, while Lem tried to confront Ukko on diminishing Lem's command of the Makarhu. When Lem arrived at his destination, Simona greeted him after his father took him to an interview with Gun Chen. Lem felt Simona was trying to get him to promote the glaser, so he confronted her about it before trying to leave. Simona then explained that Ukko was attempting to keep the United States from attacking the Formic scout ship, so he could launch his own fleet of vanguards and glasers to destroy the threat for good media. Lem agreed to try to prevent the attack, but not by promoting the glaser, as he thought the glaser could backfire. Lem then decided to use his father's glaser mistake as a way to take over Juke Limited. Imala Bootstamp contacted Lem Jukes, so he met Imala and Victor Delgado at the botanical gardens in the Old City to hear their offer. Lem started the conversation by issuing a legal warning to Victor, which made the beginning of the conversation bitter. Eventually, Imala got to the point and Victor and Imala explained Victor's plan to disguise a shuttle as debris in order to get close to the Formic scout ship and destroy it from the inside. Lem liked the plan and decided to fully fund it and provide facilities as long as his father was not attached. As Imala was leaving, Lem asked her to give him all the information she uncovered about the tax scandal, so he could repay all of his father's unpaid taxes. Lem found an explosive device himself and brought it to Victor. Unfortunately, Lem did not know the range of the detonator as he did not know the composition of the Formic ship. He left as Imala suggested that she should go on the mission with Victor. Lem was fine with whatever they did as long as it would allow for the most success. Lem arranged a meeting with Norja Ramdakan and confronted him about illegal activities with the Lunar Trade Department. Norja denied Lem's to the extent that he was personally involved, but acknowledged the scandal. Lem then asked Norja if the Juke Limited was paying off the debt, which was not possible at the moment due to a recent loss of finances, so Lem offered to pay the first tenth of the debt out of his personal fortune to help keep the company's name clean. Lem was also using the scandal as a way to climb the company's ladder and place his name as a rumor for replacing his father's position as CEO of Juke Limited. After his meeting with Norja Ramdakan, Lem surprised his father at the factor where the vanguards and glasers were being prepared for the assault on the Formic scout ship. By surprising his father, he was able to tour the facility and witness how far they were from being ready for the assault. During that time, Lem argued with his father about whether or not they should use the glaser, as accidentally firing the glaser at Earth could risk the lives of billions, but his father refused to listen, and Lem left to see Victor and Imala's progress on the shuttle. Victor, Imala, Benyawe, and Dublin were only a few hours away from completing the project, so Lem ordered the to start their mission as soon as possible. Lem then called Simona to ask how soon the vanguards would be complete and discovered it would take five days, which gave Victor and Imala enough time to complete the mission. Lem then stayed to watch as the decoy was placed on the shuttle and Lem and Imala left for the mission. Earth Awakens Lem had an interview with Unna, who asked him questions about his experience with the Formics. During the interview Lem criticized China, but Simona said the criticism would need to be edited out due to business relationships with the country. Lem then received a message from Benyawe, forcing him to quickly leave and cancel his next interview with a celebrity out of Helsinki. When Victor and Imala arrived at the Formic scout ship, Lem decided to tell Dr. Benyawe about the impending attack that Ukko was planning against the scout ship. Benyawe criticized Lem for allowing Victor and Imala to go on the mission with such a deadly risk and apparently putting his corporate interest in front of their lives. Lem then went to investigate the factory where the vanguards and glasers were being manufactured to discover that the vanguard fleet had already been launched. Lem then interrupted his father's meeting with a U.S. State Department representative in order to discuss saving Victor and Imala's lives. Ukko did not care about their sacrifice, as more lives were at risk on Earth and dismissed Lem's plea, telling him not to warn the two as it would be better for them not to know they were going to die.''Earth Awakens'' Lem decided to take Desponia, one of his father's secretaries on a date to find information. He discovered that the Americans were trying to buy a fleet from Ukko, who asked for a really high price causing the Americans to refuse. After eating dinner with Desponia, Lem ended up at her house and woke up slightly before her to check the news, where he learned that after his father attacked the Formics that they sent reinforcements to China. Desponia then woke up offering Lem homemade hot chocolate before having a discussion about Lem's name. The two then left her apartment at separate times to get back to work. After taking a shower, Lem noticed he had several missed calls from Benyawe and Simona, which he ignored. Simona found Lem at the launching bay of his father's headquarters later that morning, and she proceeded to take him to a skimmer, so they could go to an undisclosed location. Simona then made Lem sign a nondisclosure agreement before taking him to a room with his father. Ukko proceeded to tell Lem about the Parallax Telescopes, which Juke Limited had been using to collect information. Ukko then revealed that the WU-HU corporate ship from the attack in the Kuiper belt survived meaning that Victor's family on the ship survived. Ukko then agreed to follow through with Lem's ideas for taking on the Formics as he had been more successful. Personality When Lem was first introduced, he was a cocky, overconfident man with a large ego. However, as the story progressed he gradually became more mature and caring. On multiple instances, he put his own safety and security at risk for the lives of his crew and friends. Trivia Quotes References Category:EnderVerse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Unaware